Shades of Whatever
by Alijinx
Summary: Good friends Karkat and Terezi meet up for their weekly film night and sleepover. Unfortunately, Terezi has forgotten her usual pyjamas. Hijinks ensue! Pretty lemony hijinks... Also other characters will be introduced later. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Mspaintadventures is property of Andrew Hussie. Will Smith is property of himself. I do not own anything. Literally. I am destitute. I live in a cardboard box. Which isn't even mine. **

**Pride and Prejudice is out of copyright n.n  
**

"NO" Terezi was saying. "No no no no no no no a hundred times no. I am not watching any film that you think is good. It is bound to be awful."

Karkat frowned. "Don't be so fucking judgemental. Just because of that ONE time when -"

"Oh, that ONE time when you persuaded me to watch a film by saying it had Troll Will Smith in it? And then he turned out to have a total screen time of about FIVE SECONDS?!" She glared at him.

"I swear I didn't know!"

"Musclebeastshit!"

Karkat winced, as if her words were little dragons attacking him. "Look, I've said I was SO FUCKING SORRY about that at least A MILLION times. What the fuck else do you want me to say, shitpan? Anyway, we've already agreed on tonight for our film night, and it's my turn to pick the film. So shut your noise-hole, and if you're very lucky I might make popcorn for you."

Terezi had been on the verge of pouting, but at the mention of 'popcorn', her mouth split into the kind of grin associated with Homestuck fans and news of a 30 page update. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Half a lunar sweep past 8, ok? And I refuse to go to your fucking hive, all that calcite material on your walls makes my ocular blobs ache."

Terezi sighed. "Ugh, fine. But there'd better be popcorn, else you'll be in a whole planet of trouble." And with that, she left; Karkat felt like he'd both won and lost, but not sure how either had happened. He plodded back to his hive. Troll Jebus, Terezi could be irritating sometimes.

Terezi turned up five lunar fragments early with her blanket, overnight stuff, and an eager expression. Karkat had only just put the popcorn in the microwave, so he had to endure Terezi crouching by the little window for almost a minute, raptly watching the slow rotation of the bag. As soon as the microwave pinged, she'd opened the door, dumped the popcorn in a bowl and was eating very determinedly before Karkat had time to blink twice. He sighed good-naturedly. Being around Terezi for any length of time was she wasn't being all RULES RULES RULES JUSTICE BLAH was really relaxing for him. He flopped onto the sofa next to where she was sitting and tried to sneak some popcorn, earning a slapped hand for his trouble. "So, shall we watch this fucking film or not?" Terezi nodded.

"Pyjamas first though."

To explain: for their weekly film nights, Karkat and Terezi discarded their normal black gear in favour of pyjamas. This wasn't a problem for Karkat, as his pjs were essentially looser versions of his everyday clothes; however, Terezi was accustomed to sleeping in t-shirts and undies. Since she obviously didn't want Karkat to see her underwear, she'd invested in several pairs of girl boxers, decorated with troll superheroes.

Karkat went to his room to change, Terezi headed for the bathroom. There, she discovered, to her horror, that she'd forgotten to pack her boxers in her overnight back. She searched every side pocket with mounting agitation, then finally sunk down on the load gaper as she frantically pondered what to do. She couldn't sleep in her trousers, they were too tight, and anyway, Karkat would pass comment and ask why she hadn't changed. She checked what underwear she was wearing and groaned. It was a pair that Kanaya had given her for her wriggling day, the accompanying note rife with suggestive jokes. Terezi had thrown them in her drawer without a second thought, and today, of all days, had decided to wear them for the first time. She grimaced, then reminded herself of her fearless Ancestor and resolved to spend the evening without so much as a blush. "Just normal film night, a normal film night, he probably won't even notice."

If Karkat had had anything in his mouth, he would have spat it out upon seeing her. As it was, he had to content himself with a faint choking sound, as if Equius had just offered him a striptease. He looked wildly around the room, seeming to be searching for a means of escape. None were evident. Terezi saw his expression and tried to shrug it off. "Honestly Karkat, they're just my pyjamas, you've seen them loads of times." Karkat's eyes were rolling frantically in their sockets, looking anywhere but at her lower half. His thinkpan tried to formulae some kind of sentence along the lines of 'Those are not your usual fucking pyjamas! I'm pretty bulgereeking sure I'd have fucking remembered those if I'd ever seen them before!' but the words got lost and confused on the way from pan to mouth, and all he managed was an incoherent stutter.

Terezi, trying to seem as nonchalant as she could in a faded Troll Batman t-shirt and startlingly lacy red panties with teal edging, walked over to the sofa and bent to retrieve the popcorn bowl on the floor. Her stunning arse, wrapped in satin and lace like the most glorious present imaginable, was right in front of Karkat's eyes, less than a foot away. He could feel his bulge beginning to uncoil, and desperately tried not to faint. As Terezi straightened up, bowl in hand, Karkat pretended he had been looking for the remote. She plonked herself down on the sofa, oh-so-casually covering her lap with her blanket, restoring Karkat's powers of respiration. He 'found' the 'lost' remote, and started the film, operating on autopilot. His head was spinning. He'd always thought of Terezi as a sister, yet seeing her in that mind-blowing underwear was drastically altering his opinions. Troll Jebus she was fit!

To explain some more: Terezi hates awkwardness. Really really hates it. It makes her toes curl. So whenever there's an awkward moment in a film, she'll close her eyes and cover her ears, and to better muffle the sound, bury her head in Karkat's chest. Karkat would make some kind of half-hearted complaint, but tolerate it. The film they were watching this evening was Troll Pride and Prejudice – crammed with awkward moments right from the start (in actual fact, the title was of course much longer, but for the sake of fluidity I won't type it here. Also, Troll Will Smith was playing Troll Mr Darcy).

Terezi's head was warm against Karkat's chest, and a few strands of her hair tickled his chin. He breathed out slowly through his nose. Unfortunately, though he was trying to put the sight of Terezi's underwear out of his mind, his bulge had no such plans. It was still stirring gently, and Karkat was terrified lest Terezi decided, as she sometimes did when she was quite tired, to rest her head on his lap. Fortunately, he was then given the welcome distraction of his arm being crushed against his side. "Oi, stinkpan, I can't feel my arm. Move."

"Your arm, your problem. You move it." Terezi said, and he could practically hear the mischievous smile in her voice. He heaved it out from under her and it came to rest, quite naturally, around her shoulders. She wriggled a little to allow his arm to move down to a more comfortable position around her waist. Karkat realised that his fingers were about an inch away from lace, and his bulge continued to make its present known to him.

The film continued, and as Troll Mr Darcy and Troll Elizabeth Bennett smouldered at each other across the dance floor, Karkat's fingers began to fiddle absentmindedly with the teal lace. He was so absorbed in the film that he didn't even notice Terezi's intake of breath, and now it was her head that was spinning. What did he think he was doing? He was touching her underwear! Her very lacy, needlessly sexy underwear! Was he making a move? Being a pervert? What was going on?!

She tried to calm down, with little success, as his fingers stroked and played with the soft lace near her hip. She wasn't even really sure how she felt about this...she'd always found him attractive, but had never thought to act on it. Now she found herself wishing that his fingers would stroke her skin instead of the lace, wishing that he'd take her head in one hand and roughly kiss her, while his other hand ripped off those stupid panties and –

**Sorry to end on a bit of a cliffhanger. Just be warned, the next chapter is pretty sexually explicit. Let me know if you spot any glaring spelling errors/character inconsistencies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting, guys ^.^ in case the warning at the end of the last chapter passed you by, this chapter contains super-sexual stuff.**

'Breathe, Terezi, calm," she thought to herself. Almost without thinking, she slipped her own arm around his waist and snuggled herself closer to him, with the twofold result that she broke Karkat's concentration on the film, and now as a result of her movement, instead of stroking lace, his hand was cupping her red satin-clad bottom. With a jolt he tore his eyes away from the screen and looked her full in the face, his lips slightly parted, his hand frozen in place. As his eyes met hers, Terezi felt her nook growing moist, then wet, and the film was forgotten as they gazed at each other. Hesitantly, Karkat bent his neck to bring his lips closer to hers, and she turned her face up towards his. Their lips touched in the gentlest of kisses, and Terezi thought that she didn't really care what happened next, if anything happened at all, because this, this was a memory to keep.

Karkat clearly had other ideas. Still cupping her bottom, his other arm encircled her waist and pulled her forcibly onto his lap. He started to kiss her more roughly. Terezi responded with enthusiasm, relishing the feel of his hard bulge against her nook, at the same time noting her own state of extreme wetness and wondering how much longer she could hold out before she ripped his clothes off and had her way with him. Their tongues met as one of Karkat's hands went inside her panties and gripped her arse firmly, his other hand tugged at her shirt and Terezi needed no further prompting to finally break the kiss and tear her shirt over her head as Karkat struggled to be rid of his using only one arm, loath to let go of her behind.

Terezi ran her hands up and down his naked chest and breathed hard as Karkat licked her breasts, then she stroked his nubby horns; he shivered and bit down gently: she could barely contain her moan. Turned on as Karkat was, a small part of his brain realised that getting his own remaining pyjamas and her panties off in this position would be difficult. He kissed up her collarbone and up her neck until his mouth found hers again, pushed his tongue inside while at the same time putting his arm round her shoulders and gently lowering her down off his lap onto the sofa.

Her hands were still stroking his horns, and Karkat moved his hand down from her shoulder, down to her hip, across the front of her panties to the place where his fingers were separated from her nook by a single layer of satin. He stroked up and down, feeling how wet she was, and Terezi gasped softly and let one hand fall from his head to where his bulge was straining in vain to escape from its prison of cloth. Both trolls were more turned on than they had ever been before.

Karkat suddenly pushed the flimsy material of her underwear aside and his fingers went deep inside her nook. Terezi moaned and arched her back, grasped his bulge firmly through the material and felt it stiffen even further. Karkat dipped his head down to kiss her neck as he fingered her and breathed "I'm not sure how much more of this I can fucking take, I want you so fucking much," in her ear.

"Take me then," she whispered, her eyes bright, and Karkat stepped off the sofa and out of his trousers, freeing his bulge at last; it was still shifting slightly, even though it was rock hard. Terezi fumbled her own underwear off and Karkat knelt above her, she raised herself up and took his bulge in her hand and licked the tip before taking as much as she could into her mouth. Karkat inhaled sharply, it felt so good, his bulge in her warm, wet mouth as she licked and sucked. He wondered how much better it must be to have it inside her nook, and at the thought of that he gently pushed her back down, taking his bulge from her mouth, then lowered himself down to kiss her, hard. He tangled his hand in her hair and cupped the back of her head, pushing her face closer to his. She felt the tip of his bulge against the wetness of her nook, and moaned, and tried to move herself down so that he could finally fill her up but he stopped her, and began moving his hips in little teasing thrusts, barely entering her before pulling out again as she gasped. He'd found new levels of self-control, and wanted her to want him as much as he had, long ago, before he was sure that she would never take an interest in him, and had buried his feelings.

Terezi was practically moaning with frustration as he teased her; she put her hands on his hipbones to prevent him moving and gasped "please, please just fuck me!"

"Hm?" Karkat murmured, ceasing his movement and just letting the tip of his bulge rest on the opening to her nook, "it's a 'please' now is it? Tell me," he pushed his hips ever so slightly forward, "how much you want me," he pushed into her a little more, "want me inside you," he leant down and bit her ear gently, "filling you up. Tell me."

Terezi was breathing with quick, shallow breaths. "Oh, so much. I want you so much, please, just please, Karkat, I -" but as she started to frame her lips around his name, he plunged deep, deep into her so suddenly that she cried out with the pleasure of it. Karkat himself was pretty out of breath now, and both of them knew that this wasn't going to be very long, that neither of them could last for much longer.

Karkat was slipping and thrusting backwards and forwards inside her, loving how warm and wet and soft she was, and her moans and sighs that became more pronounced the deeper he thrusted. One of his hands was still behind her head as he kissed her, the other stroked her up down from her hipbone to her breast while he continued to move rhythmically inside her. Terezi could feel the sensation building in her nook-nub. Her coming in ragged pants, she tilted her head back, moaning and practically sobbing and gasping out Karkat's name, as a wave of pleasure flooded her body. Karkat saw that he'd achieved his aim, and thrusted in and out a few final times, then shuddered to a halt, and Terezi could feel the warmth of his genetic material inside her.

They lay on the sofa in a tangled heap of limbs as their pleasure ebbed, both still a little out of breath. Eventually, Karkat propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the girl he'd wanted for so long. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked back at him, a blissful smile on her lips, and Karkat leant down to give her a kiss so passionate that it nearly got them both going again. Nearly. They were quite tired. "Thank you," he murmured into Terezi's ear. "Thank you so fucking much."

"Don't be ridiculous, Karkat," said Terezi, still managing to be cheeky even after all that, "you should thank Kanaya, she was the one who gave me that underwear you found so mesmerising, don't think I didn't notice you ogling me!" Karkat reddened, "Alright, shut the fuck up, it's not my fault you're extremely fucking sexy." This time it was Terezi's turn to blush. "You really think so?" Karkat gave her an incredulous look. "If you need someone like me to tell you that, then you're even more fucking hopeless than I thought. Ow!" Terezi had hit him, not-so-playfully, on the arm.

"Anyway, I'm exhaaauuuuaausted," Terezi yawned. "Can we go to pod now?"

"Sure," said Karkat. "I'm guessing you're going to want to sleep in my fucking slime pod, seeing as you just love invading the shit out of other people's personal space."

Terezi giggled. "Oh but of course."

**Hope you're enjoying it as much as those two did! ;P next chapter should be up sometime before the end of next week. Either gonna be a Rosemary interlude, or some kismetic stuff with Terezi and Gamzee, haven't decided yet. Let me know in a review if you have a preference, as well as any mistakes you might have found annoying!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for being patient! My exams are over, so hopefully I'll be able to bash out chapters at an alarming rate! …hopefully.**

**Trigger warning for mild violence/domestic abuse I guess?**

**Virgil Aeneid Book 4 is out of copyright.**

Terezi opened her eyes. She was warm, and comfortable, and the first thing she saw was the back of Karkat's head. She breathed out slowly, ruffling his hair ever so slightly. Smiling, she got out of pod as quietly as she could, and tiptoed her way downstairs. She grabbed a breakfast muffin out of the cooltomb and ate it while she wrote a note to Karkat.

D1DN'T W4NT TO W4K3 YOU! TH4NKS FOR 3V3RTH1NG, R34LLY, 1 M34N 1T ;] C4LL M3 L4T3R?

T XXXX X XXX

Throwing the muffin wrapper in the waste disposal chute, she left his hive, and headed for home, feeling happier than she could remember in months. She was so elated that she thought she'd take the long way home, which first went through a rather seedy alley, but made up for it by also running along a brook in a charming public greenspace. Maybe she could have a lawnmeal with Karkat there later on in the day... With such pleasant thoughts occupying her mind, it is little wonder that she didn't give the inside of the alley more than a cursory glance as she walked through it.

"Hello, Terezi."

Terezi froze. All thoughts of Karkat and lawnmeals fled from her mind. Her blood felt like it was congealing into teal ice in her veins. She didn't dare turn round, even though she could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer behind her.

"Haven't heard from you in a motherfuckin while, my little dragon girl," said Gamzee, smiling pleasantly. "I'm sure as fuck hopin you haven't found your pretty self some other potential blackrom partner to run around with." Terezi could barely breathe, he was standing right behind her now; "because you motherfuckin know, and I motherfuckin know you motherfuckin know, that you're not leaving until I'm quite done with you." She didn't reply. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulder and roughly spun her around so that their faces were inches apart. "YOU MOTHERFUCKIN KNOW, YOU LITTLE BITCH."

Terezi flinched, couldn't talk, couldn't think about anything more than how much she hated this, hated it with all her heart, and knew that she'd never be able to walk away from this troll, not unless something fundamental about him changed, which might make him stop hating her, and that thought caused a pain even greater than the pain in her shoulder. Yet at the same time she knew that there was something wrong about this, she hated him, definitely, but she was also terrified of him, a feeling that was sure as hell not mutual. And she knew that was wrong. But she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it.

Gamzee's face was on a level with hers, so close that she could see the strokes his fingers had made on his face paint as he put it on, and smell his sugary breath. She slowly reached up a hand towards his face.

He slapped her so hard that she stumbled into the wall of the alley, she felt her ankle twist and barely stopped herself from crying out. Gamzee slammed a hand onto the wall just next to her head, making her flinch. "What the fuck do you think you're doin, Terezi?" he hissed. "Do I look like the kind of motherfucker that's into all that touchy-feely moirail shit? It don't get blacker than this, girlie, and you knew what you were gettin into when you signed up for this motherfuckin miraculous carnival of the blackest black that black can motherfuckin be."

He grabbed hold of both her horns and pulled her face close to his again. "Do I motherfuckin make myself clear?" Terezi could only gasp with hatred, his hands were cruelly tight around her horns, and all she wanted at that moment was for him to pull her closer and hatesnog her so hard that she forgot where she was. "I said," Gamzee snarled, drawing his hand back for another blow, "DO I MOTHERFUCKIN MAKE MYSELF MOTHERFUCKIN CLEAR?"

Terezi closed her eyes for the attack that never came. She felt Gamzee suddenly let go of her horn, but he didn't step back. She opened her eyes again. Sollux was standing at the entrance to the alleyway, only a metre or so away, inscrutable as ever. "Gamzee." said Sollux as way of greeting, Gamzee gave a cursory nod, not taking his eyes off Terezi. "You're in my way, Gamzee," said Sollux, his voice perfectly even.

"I'm in the motherfuckin middle of something here," snapped Gamzee.

"So I see," said Sollux coolly, "and that's actually kind of why you're in my way." Gamzee finally looked away from Terezi. He and Sollux locked gazes. After what seemed like an age, Gamzee straightened up, and strode off without a word or a backward glance.

Terezi was trembling with fear. Gingerly, she tested her ankle, and found that she could put weight on it. She hobbled slowly to the end of the alley, and Sollux looked at her dispassionately. "You ok?" he said, giving her ankle a swift glance. "I..I think so," mumbled Terezi, not meeting his gaze. Sollux was silent for a second or two, then nodded. "Good." was all he said, before he too walked away, in the same direction as Gamzee. Terezi didn't know what to think. She was fighting back tears, and hating herself for being so weak. She was thankful that she managed to get all the way back to her hive before she slumped down onto a chair and cried and cried and cried.

She hated Gamzee. And she loved Karkat. How on Alternia was she ever going to reconcile those emotions? Thank jebus the two of them weren't morails anymore, that would have been too much for anyone to handle. With her head resting on the table, she watched her blue-green tears form tiny puddles on the knots and whorls. There really was only one person she could turn to – and she didn't want to, because going to them for help would be finally admitting that the situation had gotten out of her control. But deep, deep down, she knew that she'd never had control of this kismesis, not now, not at the beginning, not ever. She moaned and banged her head against the table, her horns scratching the wood, the little puddles of her tears juddering.

Oh cruel Emotion! To what lengths do you not force our hearts?

**Sorry for the sad/pretentious chapter ending! Nice Rosemary fluff next week I think. Comments? Complaints? Suggestions? Leave a review, I'll be sure to address them c:**


End file.
